


new beginnings

by elinciacrimea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mid-Timeskip, Multi, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinciacrimea/pseuds/elinciacrimea
Summary: After the Mad King's War, Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne have traveled to Gallia in search of a change of scenery and fresh air for their ailing father. Leaving Phoenicis for the first time in twenty years, Reyson struggles with an unfamiliar homesickness, and the absence of a friend he had come to rely on.Meanwhile, Leanne begins to adapt to the changes that have shaken Tellius in her slumber. Among those changes is a shift in the relationship between her brother and one of their dearest friends - a change Reyson intends for her to leave buried. After all, there are more important things to think about, and there are many miles between him and Tibarn now.Leanne, however, has never been one to let things lie. She'll find her brother happiness - even if she has to invoke his wrath to do it.
Relationships: Leanne & Reyson (Fire Emblem), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that Leanne is always speaking the ancient language. Other characters are generally speaking the modern one, unless I specify otherwise or if it's just Reyson and Leanne in a room. Also keep in mind that Nealuchi and Reyson are translating if need be, even if it isn't explicitly stated. Use a few grains of salt in that department regarding what Leanne can understand - just for the sake of the flow of the story. I really wanted to write a fic with Leanne, as impractical as it can be to write her, and did my best to make it work.

The Crimea Castle courtyard is alight with sun. It's a beautiful day to fly, Leanne thinks, squinting up at the sky over Crimea Castle.

The war is over, and Leanne is safe and free, and it's time to go - not _home,_ exactly. Leanne isn't sure she has a home. But Gallia sounds like a beautiful place, a place filled with forests, a place where Father and even Reyson can, perhaps, finally begin to heal, and Leanne is eager to see it.

Even if traveling there means leaving old friends behind.

"Look after yourself, Leanne." Tibarn's hand falls heavily onto her shoulder. "Keep Reyson out of trouble, okay?"

At her side, Reyson scoffs. "She's the one who causes trouble."

"Who, this little angel?" Tibarn winks at her. Leanne winks back. "Really, though, keep an eye out for each other. Don't bicker too much."

"I'll do my best," Leanne promises. "Don't worry."

Tibarn squeezes her in a light, one-armed hug that still knocks the breath out of Leanne's lungs, then pats her shoulder again as he releases her. "That's my girl. Good luck. Stay safe."

Leanne curtsies. "You too, Tibarn!"

"I've already sent word to my men back in Phoenicis," Tibarn continues. "They're working on preparing King Lorazieh for transport, and your things too. They should arrive in Gallia right around when we do."

Reyson nods. "Thank you, as always, Tibarn."

"Well." Tibarn swings his arms at his sides. "Then...I guess this is goodbye for now, huh, Reyson?"

"I...suppose." Reyson glances sideways, his brow tightening. "Leanne, go say goodbye to Janaff and Ulki."

Leanne blinks. "But I already did."

"Leanne, please."

"Okay..." Leanne pouts, turning on her heel and making a great show of walking away across the courtyard. But after she's a few yards away, she glances over her shoulder. Reyson has turned to face Tibarn, now with his back to her. Leanne takes the opportunity to slip behind a nearby tree, folding her wings tightly to her sides and peering out around the edge. If she's careful, Reyson won't know she's there at all.

After all, if Reyson is acting strange, then she has to find out why, right?

Tibarn and Reyson are talking in low voices. Leanne is grateful for her powers as a heron - even if they're speaking the modern tongue, and quietly at that, she can read the feelings behind the words easily enough. Her brother's tone is light and simple, and Leanne strains to hear, trying to pull out as much feeling as she can.

" - I'll manage fine on my own. You don't have to worry."

"'Course I'll worry. I always worry about you." Tibarn's tone is as casual as Reyson's, but the words are genuine enough to tug at Leanne's heart.

"You think I can't look after myself?"

"Even if you were the strongest warrior on the continent, I'd still worry." Tibarn reaches up and brushes a stray strand of Reyson's hair away from his face. A warm wave of emotion pours out of Reyson at the contact, somehow strong and muddled at once. Leanne doesn't have time to consider the meaning, but files it away to ponder later.

"Hm. Easy enough to say so."

"Don't be silly. It's not just that I'm worried. I'll…" Tibarn pauses. "I'll miss you."

"I would think you'd be looking forward to the lack of responsibility." Reyson's voice is teasing, but his feelings don't match his words. Not at all, and Leanne's head is spinning as she tries to make sense of the thousands of conflicting feelings that are sparking within her brother's heart.

"Come on, don't be like that," says Tibarn. "You don't have to put your walls up for me."

"I...suppose not." Reyson sighs and rubs his forehead. "I...apologize. I admit, I'm nervous. Not that I do not trust the Gallians, but…"

"Are you worried about Leanne?"

"Yes. Both her, and my father. I suppose I've become too reliant on you."

"You can always rely on me. You know that."

"She's such a headstrong girl. She never does what I ask of her."

"Gee." Tibarn's barely holding back laughter. "Wonder where she got that?"

Reyson scoffs. Tibarn chuckles.

"You've got this," Tibarn says at last, resting a hand on Reyson's shoulder (a second wave of warmth surges forward at that.) "I trust you. Always have, always will. Sure, I'll worry. But I know you've got this. And I'll write to you, so make sure you write back, okay? If you're not too busy."

"I…" Reyson hesitates for a moment, and then reaches up and puts his hand over Tibarn's. At that, the warmth spreads and suffuses both men, framing them in a shining glow. _Interesting,_ Leanne thinks. "Of course."

"You're always welcome back," says Tibarn. "You'll have a home with me, no matter where either of us go. Leanne and Lorazieh, too."

Reyson nods, and then leans forwards and rests his face against Tibarn's shoulder. Leanne can taste Tibarn's shock. "Right...I'll remember that. Thank you. For everything."

Tibarn wraps his arms around Reyson's shoulders, and just as he does, a hand taps Leanne's back. She jumps, hardly suppressing a shriek as she whirls around.

"You know," says Janaff, "as the king's bodyguard, I'm supposed to take out anyone who spies on him."

Ulki shakes his head solemnly. "Also as the king's bodyguard, we're supposed to protect the herons with our lives."

"Conflicting orders." Janaff taps his chin. "What are we to do?"

"I wasn't spying!" Leanne lies quickly. "I, um…"

Janaff shoots a questioning look at Ulki, who sighs. "Your Highness, you are not a strong liar."

"Well…" Leanne digs her toe in the dirt, trying the sweet, innocent expression that always used to work on Rafiel.

"Relax," says Janaff. "We won't tell anyone if you don't do it again. But, uh, what _were_ you doing, anyway?"

"I was curious," Leanne answers. She leans against the tree, thinking over what she'd seen. Seen, heard, _felt_.

Reyson and Tibarn were experiencing very strong emotions, definitely. Strong enough that any heron within a mile radius would probably pick up on them, as long as they were looking. In Leanne's own experience, Reyson rarely bothers to look.

What on earth could be the cause? Such a strange warmth, one that both parties seemed to be holding back, as if slightly frightened of its meaning...and yet, they both seemed wholly unaware of it?

The answer comes to Leanne at once, and she gasps.

"Princess?" Ulki's brow wrinkles.

"My brother and Tibarn…" Leanne peers around the tree again. Reyson and Tibarn are speaking normally once more. "Are they…"

"Are they what?"

"What's she saying?" Janaff tugs at Ulki's sleeve. "Come on, we can't all hear _inflections_ \- "

"I believe she is inquiring after our king's love life," Ulki intones solemnly. "One of many topics we are expressly forbidden from discussing."

"Oh, please?" Leanne pouts. "It's my brother!"

"I don't think it's your business - " Ulki begins, but Janaff cuts him off.

"They're not a couple," Janaff lifts an eyebrow. "Hard to believe, but true."

"Well, why not? They like each other. I can feel it!"

Ulki translates, and Janaff shrugs. "Who knows? They're both hardheaded, though. Too stubborn to admit anything."

"I know that." Leanne sighs. "But...Reyson seems so happy with him. I wish he could always be that happy…"

Ulki nods slowly. "Prince Reyson is often...melancholy, it is true. He holds himself at bay. That has been his way, since...since twenty years ago. I do not know why he does not allow himself frivolities, but he is far too stubborn to be convinced otherwise."

"But…" Leanne ponders, resting one finger against her chin. "That seems so unfair. To both of them."

"It is how it is," says Ulki. "Janaff, please stop giggling."

"It's not _giggling_ \- "

"Leanne," comes Reyson's voice from behind them, and Leanne and Janaff both immediately snap to attention, "are you ready to depart?"

"Oh, yes!" Leanne smooths down her dress and smiles innocently. "Just saying goodbye to Janaff and Ulki. Like you told me to."

"Right…" Reyson eyes her, but apparently can't find a flaw in her words. "Well then, come on. There's no room to take off here."

Leanne follows him back out into the open courtyard. Tibarn's still there, arms folded as he gazes up at the sky.

"Ready to depart?" Ranulf asks, stretching as he crosses the courtyard. "We've got one more for the road, by the way."

"One more?" Reyson asks.

An elderly, dark-winged raven walks up to them and bows. "Sir Ranulf has heard my plea, and, thankfully, granted my wish."

"Nealuchi?" Leanne asks. "You're coming with us, too?"

"My dear, I did a dreadful thing." Nealuchi takes her hands in his wrinkled ones. "To Prince Reyson, and to all of Serenes. I allowed him to be taken up in the nestling's plot, and I may never forgive myself for it."

Reyson folds his arms, rolling his eyes. "I told you to quit groveling. You helped Leanne escape. Kilvas helped us fight Daein. That's enough."

"But it is not!" Nealuchi shakes his head. "I was friends with your royal parents and even their parents for a great many years, and I disgraced your noble father's honor and your lady mother's memory by allowing their son to come to harm. So I present myself to you now, Prince Reyson, Princess Leanne. I am at your service, until the end of my days."

"Is Naesala okay with that?" Leanne asks.

"I asked, and he said he couldn't care less what I did!" says Nealuchi jovially. "So here I am. Would you have me?"

"No," says Reyson flatly. "I don't need a bodyguard, or a babysitter. Certainly not from the raven king's lackey."

The tips of Nealuchi's wings droop. "Hardheaded as ever, Your Highness...but, Princess Leanne, you know I speak and understand the ancient tongue, correct? Few Gallians do. If I was at your side, I would be able to serve as an effective translator."

"I can translate for her," Reyson says.

"You can't be with me all the time," Leanne tells him. "It would be nice to have someone else to turn to. Besides, a bodyguard who can fly sounds nice, doesn't it? I won't have to spend all my time close to the ground!"

"Well, he's annoying, but he seems harmless enough." Reyson shrugs. "I suppose it is up to you."

"It is!" says Leanne brightly. "Nealuchi, I would be happy to have you as my bodyguard!"

"You honor me, Princess Leanne!" Nealuchi bows so low that his back creaks. "I swear, I will do your service honor - why, I will give my very life for you! Merely speak the word."

"No need for any of that," Leanne says hastily.

"Is...that all settled, then?" Ranulf asks. "We really should be going."

"It is," says Reyson. "We are ready to depart when you are."

"Then we're off." Ranulf transforms, along with the others, and Leanne happily follows suit - she has spent very little time in this form of late. "Gallia - let's head home!"

There's an answering roar from the Gallian army gathered at the courtyard gates, and they begin to run as one, a sea of bodies. Leanne, Reyson, and Nealuchi take off, flying overhead, riding the tide.

Reyson is looking back at the courtyard. When Leanne follows the path of his eyes, she can see the speck of Tibarn below, still waving, until they are too far away for him to be seen at all.

Reyson turns again, facing forward.

"Brother," Leanne says tentatively. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," says Reyson shortly. "Let me focus on the flight, please, Leanne."

"Very well." Leanne watches him swoop ahead of her. For a moment, they all fly in quiet, Leanne watching her brother cut a path forward.

Reyson has seemed so sad, so guarded, since they met again. Weighed with burden and responsibility, not allowing anyone in. Not even her. Not even people he loves.

Well, Leanne is going to fix that.

"Nealuchi," Leanne says decisively, "I have an idea for a project, once we're in Gallia."

"Do you?" Nealuchi asks. "Well, this old bird will be happy to offer his assistance."

"Good." Leanne can barely keep from giggling. "I'll need it."

\---

The forests of Gallia are beautiful and lush, green as far as the eye can see beneath a shining blue sky. It is lovely to be back in the woods, even if it isn't quite home, and Leanne can almost feel her power surging as she drinks in the sight from the castle balconies. If anything can help Father, then this can.

Lorenzieh's chambers are open-air, the better to let the forests nourish him, and he is attended to always by some of Gallia's best healers. Leanne thinks a little color has come back to his face, his breathing is slightly more even - but he still never opens his eyes, or stirs, or reacts in any way, just lies sleeping in the center of the room as the world goes on around him.

Leanne sings every galdr of healing she knows, regularly, until her throat goes hoarse, but it does not change the heron king's condition. Nor does Reyson's song, or even the two of them together. If they had more herons, if they could take him to Serenes - Leanne tries not to dwell on the thought, but cannot help the traitorous _if Mother or Rafiel or Leonore was here._ They would know what to do. But Leanne doesn't, and Reyson doesn't, and they are all that there is.

It is terrible, having her father so close, and yet entirely lost to her. It is more terrible still that Leanne has no ability to help him.

But Leanne refuses to let herself dwell on the dark places - she is treated kindly in Gallia, by the royal family and the guards and the castle workers alike. So long as Nealuchi is at her side, she is allowed to fly far and freely, even if she must return by sunset so as to not cause worry. The castle balconies and open-air chambers are always free to her use, even at night, and the scenery is much more pleasing than the craggy cliffs of Phoenicis, invigorating and enhancing her strength in the way only forests can.

King Caineghis is kind, too. He often inquires after Father's condition, and invites Reyson and Leanne to dine with him in the royal chambers most evenings. He has food prepared that suits a heron's palate, although the salads and berries look a bit silly next to the usual stacks of meat the beast tribe favors, and frequently reassures Leanne and Reyson to only tell him if they have need of anything.

"You said you desired more clothing, Princess Leanne," Caineghis says. He nods to one of the maids, and she steps forward with a stack of fine silk dresses in her arms. "I had a selection prepared for you."

"These are lovely!" Leanne says brightly, trying the fabric with two fingers. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You are too kind."

Caineghis's chest puffs with pride as Nealuchi translates. "I am glad. Should you need anything at all, only say the word."

"You can't let her keep having her way like this," Reyson says halfheartedly.

"Ah, what harm does it do?" Caineghis waves a hand. "I have no children of my own to spoil, and my nephew thinks only of hunting and battles. Is there anything you need yourself, Prince Reyson?"

"No, I'm fine," Reyson says shortly. "I appreciate the offer."

Leanne eyes him. Despite the faint smile that crossed his face at the first sight of the forest, he has seemed sullen and withdrawn since they arrived in Gallia - perhaps even moreso than he had been before, which is saying something.

Homesickness? Loneliness? Frustration that they cannot return to Serenes, or at Father's condition? Or…

"Leanne, is there something on my face?"

"No," Leanne says quickly. "I just wanted to ask if you were all right."

Reyson blinks. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Leanne selects her words carefully. "You lived in Phoenicis for many years. I just wondered if you miss it there?"

Reyson shrugs.

"If either of you ever desires to return there, you are welcome to do so," says Caineghis. "While I am happy to have you as my guests, you are free to come and go as you wish. It is your choice, ultimately."

Reyson shakes his head. "I appreciate the thought, but Gallia is the best place for our father right now - the best place where we can live safely, that is. I do not intend to leave here."

"I see." Caineghis leans back in his chair. "Well, I feel I must mention - Gallia is in close contact with Phoenicis, and we exchange correspondence frequently. Should either of you wish to write to your friends there, it would be no trouble for me to send the letter along."

"I...see," says Reyson. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

Leanne winks at Nealuchi across the table. He winks back.

\---

"You seem to be settling in well," Reyson says as he works on something at his desk. "You've made yourself right at home."

Lounging on his bed, Leanne nods. "It's tough when nobody speaks the language, but Nealuchi helps. King Caineghis understands some of it, too."

"If you wish, I can help you study the modern tongue," says Reyson, dipping his pen in ink. "I recall what those days were like for me, before I could speak it. Even though Tibarn could understand me, and Ulki was able to pick it up very quickly...it was still alienating."

"It is," Leanne agrees. "Just because I can understand what people mean doesn't mean I know all the words...you know?"

"I do." Reyson's pen scratches across paper. "It was terribly frustrating for me. But I was stubborn. I studied with all my might, determined to speak and understand perfectly, and then to read and write as well. It took me about ten years to become fully fluent."

"Hm. I'll try to do it in nine, then."

"Of course you will."

"What are you writing?" Leanne asks, sitting up.

"A letter," Reyson says shortly.

"Who to?" Leanne asks (as if she doesn't know.)

Reyson hesitates before telling her, another interesting detail. "...Tibarn."

"Can I help?" Leanne leans over his shoulder. "I want to write to Tibarn too - "

"Write your own," Reyson snaps, immediately putting his arm over the paper. "It's private."

 _Private, hm?_ Leanne pouts theatrically, folding her arms. "Fine. I will. And it'll be way better than yours, and you won't be allowed to read it, either!"

"Don't be childish, Leanne." Reyson sighs. "Besides, you can't write the modern tongue, and Tibarn can't read the ancient one. I'll need to translate for - "

"Nealuchi can do it!" Leanne snaps, stealing a few sheets of blank writing paper off Reyson's desk. "So there!"

"If you're through being ridiculous," Reyson says, still leaning on his letter (as if Leanne can even read it!) "then please leave me be so I can finish."

"Okay." Leanne stacks up her papers. "But Tibarn will like my letter better, you'll see!"

"Yeah, right," Reyson grumbles.

 _Nothing,_ Leanne thinks as she tosses her hair and flutters off down the hall, is a better motivator for Reyson than telling him he can't do something, that someone else can do it better, or, when all else fails, acting like a bratty little sister. She's learned that over the years. It was easy for her to get a piggyback ride if she insisted Lucian gave a better one.

Sure, she's being a little cruel, but it's worth it. She's using her powers for good, after all. This will be best for everyone, in the long run.

\---

Leanne visits her father every morning. He is never changed, but Leanne greets him with a smile and curtsy regardless, before she sings to him, changes his bedding and water, tries to make him comfortable. Usually, the attendants standing guard in the room leave, to give her privacy. But when she enters the chamber this morning, there are no attendants - only another white-winged figure, kneeling at Lorazieh's bedside.

"Reyson?" Leanne pushes shut the door behind her. "I didn't know you were in here."

"I thought I felt something," Reyson mumbles. He's holding Lorazieh's hand in his own - and Reyson's fingers are hardly anything but slender, but they still dwarf the skinny bones of their father's. "So I came to check, but...nothing. As ever."

Leanne sits down next to him, brushing Lorazieh's hair back from his brow. He had been going grey long before, but now there isn't a trace of blonde left in his long, thin hair. Even his feathers have dulled, many fallen out, and his skin is the color of bone despite the constant sunshine in the chamber.

"Good morning, Father," Leanne says quietly. "It's me again. How are you?"

The only sound is the slow rasp of Lorenzieh's shallow breathing.

"If he would only wake up…" Reyson's voice trails off. "He would know what to do. He _always_ knew what to do."

"Maybe he will," Leanne says. "It is an illness of the heart that plagues him, so...so perhaps, one day, his heart will ease…"

"If you coming back couldn't ease his pain, then what will?" Reyson closes his eyes. "To perform the healing galdr at its full power, we would need at least one more heron - and a skilled one, better than you or me. Unless Ashera brings us a miracle somehow…"

"We never know."

"It's just me," Reyson says quietly. "He's gone, Mother's gone, so I have to look after Serenes, and you, but - but it's just me. And I don't know what I'm _doing_. Father never taught me anything of being king…why would he? I had five elder siblings. Nobody even considered..."

"I can help," Leanne insists. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you have to be in charge of all of it."

Reyson looks into their father's face. "I...appreciate the thought, Leanne, but Serenes is still my weight to carry. I carried it for twenty years. I can do it for the rest of my life, if I have to."

"You _don't_ have to," Leanne says. "Because I'm right here!"

"Leanne - "

"Listen," Leanne says, poking her finger into his shoulder, "you don't need to be a martyr. You're surrounded by people who love you and want to help you. Me, King Caineghis, Nealuchi, Tibarn and the rest of Phoenicis...You don't have to act like nobody can ease your burdens, when that isn't true at all!"

Reyson looks away.

Leanne huffs. "It's hard to see you like this. So...brooding. You weren't like this when we were children."

"When we were children, it was in a different world," Reyson murmurs.

"I know. But I don't want you to lose sight of who you are."

Reyson doesn't answer.

"You've been so solemn lately," Leanne continues. "Even moreso than you were during the war. I know I asked you once already, but...do you miss Phoenicis?"

Reyson stiffens.

"It was your home for twenty years, after all," Leanne adds quickly. "I wouldn't think less of you."

After a long pause, Reyson sighs. "I...suppose I had come to...depend on Tibarn somewhat, after all those years. It is...disconcerting to be in a new place, without him. That is all."

 _Interesting._ "Well, you wrote him a letter, right? Once it's mailed, I'm sure he'll respond."

"Mmm."

"It's always okay to lean on people," Leanne continues. "And open up to them. Like me, and Tibarn."

"I think I've opened up enough for one day," says Reyson stiffly. "Besides, we shouldn't have conversations like this near Father. It will take a further toll on his health."

"Oh…" Leanne glances nervously at Lorazieh's pallid complexion. "You're right. But...think about what I said, okay?"

Reyson sighs, getting to his feet. "I should be going, either way."

Leanne kisses Lorazieh's forehead. "Rest well, Father. We'll be back tomorrow."

\---

"I finished my letter to Tibarn," Leanne tells Reyson over breakfast. "They're sending out a shipment to Phoenicis tomorrow, so I'm going to put my letter in it then."

"Wonderful," says Reyson.

"And you can't read it!" Leanne adds brightly. "It's private."

"I wouldn't try to."

"And I'm sending him a gift, too," Leanne continues, pushing her fruit puree around her plate. "But you can't see that, either!"

"A gift?" Reyson's brow furrows. "I didn't think to send him anything…"

"He doesn't get to leave Phoenicis much, so it would be nice to send him a piece of Gallia, don't you think?"

"I suppose…" Reyson leans back in his chair, arms folded. "I haven't the faintest idea what to get, though. And the shipment goes out tomorrow…"

"There's a bunch of shops here that sell ceremonial weapons," says Leanne. "They look like the real ones beorc use! Tibarn collects those, doesn't he? You could get him a nice one."

"That...is a good idea," says Reyson. "But if you're also getting him one - "

"No, no," says Leanne quickly. "I'm, er...getting him something else. You can have the idea for free, though."

"I'll go talk to King Caineghis about going to market, then," says Reyson, getting to his feet. "Thank you for your...er, help, Leanne."

"Always happy to help!" says Leanne brightly, waving. "Make sure to pick one that looks cool, okay? That's what Tibarn likes."

"I'm well aware of his tastes," says Reyson as he leaves the dining hall.

"Oh, I know," Leanne giggles under her breath.

"My lady," says Nealuchi. "I was unaware you were sending King Tibarn a gift?"

"I'm not," says Leanne happily. "I was just trying to get Reyson to send one. Tibarn will be touched by the present, so he might send one back, and then Reyson will be touched too...you see?"

"Very clever, Princess," says Nealuchi. "And that was why you were prying, yes? To make Reyson more determined to write Tibarn privately?"

"That was just being nosy," says Leanne. "It would have been nice to get a peek...But my letters are part of the plan, too! You'll see, Nealuchi. I have it all under control."

Nealuchi shakes his head, but he's smiling. "Whatever will I do with you, Lady Leanne?"

\---

_They run through the forest. Leanne's feet ache, but they can't fly, not in the smoke and arrows that cloud above the charred trees. All around them are furious shouts, horrified screams, and even worse than those piercing shrieks are the hollow silences that follow. Worse still then that is the laughter, the wicked, callous, mocking laughter that pounds through Leanne's ears and makes her feel even more ill. The very air is thick with anger, despair, evil, chaos, and if Leanne dwells on it, she nearly collapses beneath the weight._

_"A little further," Lillia whispers, her sweaty hand slipping on Leanne's. "Just a little further…"_

To where? _Leanne wants to ask, but she can't find the breath to. Up ahead, she can see the white, wavering shapes of her sisters, and she focuses on that, because she can't find anything else to focus on._

_"Here!" Leonore throws out an arm, and they tumble to a stop. "This is the place. She will be safe here…"_

_"I don't understand," Leanne says, but Lillia has pressed both hands to her shoulders, forcing her to sit on the ground beneath a shrine's curved roof. "What's happening? What are you doing?"_

_"Shh," Reina whispers, pressing her lips to Leanne's forehead. "It will all be all right now. Just rest."_

_"Rest?" Leanne asks, the word sounding foreign to her. The only language she understands now, has understood for countless hours, is panic and pain. "Why?"_

_"Rest," Lillia repeats, and then all three join hands, forming a triangle over Leanne's head. They begin to chant, a galdr Leanne has never heard before._

_"What are you doing?" Leanne asks again, feeling her eyelids growing heavy despite the adrenaline pounding through her aching heart. "What's...where…Sister..."_

_The chant continues, and Leanne catches a glimpse of tears on her sisters' faces before her vision blurs out. The last thing she sees is the mob approaching, their torches flickering through the ruined trees, and she opens her mouth to scream for her sisters, to warn them -_

_And then there is only the forest._

Leanne sits bolt upright, gasping down the smoke. Her feet ache, her lungs are ragged from trying to breathe filthy air, there is char and blood and worse clinging to her wings -

No. No, she isn't there. She's in her bedroom, in Gallia, tangled in blankets instead of branches, and the moon is shining in the sky through her window.

Leanne curls her knees up, resting her forehead on them, breathing heavily through her nose. A dream, then. Just a dream. One that often haunts her, but a dream nonetheless. Perhaps it would be more accurate to call it a memory.

The last moments before her slumber. The last moments of her life when she had more than one sibling.

She never understood what her sisters had done for her until it was too late.

The blankets are still suffocating, and Leanne can't quite clear the smoke from her lungs. She throws back the covers unceremoniously, placing bare feet on the rug and quickly crossing the bedroom to lean out the window, gulping in Gallian night air. It's not enough, though. Not nearly enough. She feels trapped, trapped in the forest's embrace as it burned around her, trapped alone with no company but the leaves for years upon years, trapped in that tower that stank of blood and despair, screaming for a family that couldn't come -

Leanne scribbles a quick note in case Nealuchi grows concerned, leaving it in her place on the bed, and then takes up the bedside candle, slipping out of her room and down the hall. She shoulders open the balcony door with more haste than grace, letting it fall unceremoniously shut behind her as she steps out into the darkened night -

And pauses. There is already a figure here, glowing white under the moon.

"Leanne?" Reyson's hair is rumpled, and his brow furrowed in a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Leanne answers him, setting down her candle and crossing the balcony to stand at his side.

"It's late. You should be in bed."

"So should you."

They stare at each other for a moment, neither quite willing to give in.

"Nightmares," Leanne confesses at last.

"Ah." Reyson hesitates. "Me too."

"My fault, then. I apologize."

"Your fault? Why would you say...ah." Reyson's brow creases as he remembers. "I had...forgotten."

Two herons, two beacons of empathy, can influence the nature of each other's dreams when close together. When Leanne was a child, frightened of Father's old bureau that looked like an angry raven, the rest of them would wake up in a panic, even their parents.

Naturally, Leanne thinks, Reyson would forget such a thing. This is his first time being in close proximity with another heron for a long time.

"No, it was more likely my fault," Reyson says at last. "I have had...many dark dreams these past two decades."

"So have I," says Leanne. "Well, not that long. Since I woke up. In the forest...it was different. I wasn't really asleep. But after, I...I had nightmares even when you were abroad with Sir Ike. It can't be your fault."

"Then I suppose either one of us could be responsible," Reyson concedes.

"I dream of our sisters," Leanne continues, her voice hardly above a whisper. "And the last time I saw them. I did not know what they had done for me...until I was no longer able to thank them."

"The Galdr of Protection," Reyson says, tonelessly. "They called upon the forest itself to guard you. Even I don't know it. I am impressed that they managed it with just the three of them."

"They were very strong."

"They were."

Leanne pauses, weighing her words. "Do you...remember it at all? That night?"

Reyson doesn't answer.

"You don't have to speak about it," Leanne adds hastily. "But if...if it brings you any comfort...I am willing to hear."

"You need no more burdens," Reyson says, his words heavy and slow, as if each one is difficult for him to speak. "Don't concern yourself."

"You sound like Father." Leanne folds her arms. "I am not a child anymore, Reyson. Young, but no child. You don't have to act like I am one."

Reyson is quiet for a moment. "I suppose my memories of that night...are not so different from yours. I was barricaded in the palace with our parents. The last thing I remember was Mother shoving me to the ground as the ceiling collapsed around us...and then, I was opening my eyes in Tibarn's arms, and seeing the cinders of the forest below."

Leanne looks out at the trees.

"I still wonder...why me." Reyson's fingers clench. "Why was I the only one who lived? It was only through fate. Had any other, any one of our siblings been in my place...it would have been them instead."

"I only lived because I was the youngest," Leanne says. "That's why our sisters chose me. Only through fate."

"So many bodies were never found," Reyson continues. "Tibarn told me...he found Mother's body, and Lucian's, and Reina's, but none of the rest of our family could be identified. So many bodies were...destroyed. I clung to hope that perhaps, one day, one other would be found...but by the time you appeared, I had lost that hope long ago."

"Here I am, though."

"Here you are, though. A miracle."

"At least we have each other."

Reyson sighs. As he moves, Leanne catches sight of something bronze clutched in his hand.

"Is that Lehran's Medallion?" Leanne asks, leaning closer to see. "Why do you have it?"

"I don't know," Reyson says faintly, uncurling his fingers and holding the medallion flat in his palm. "I just...take some comfort from having it with me. I know I shouldn't, considering everything, but…"

"But it's nice to have it." Leanne presses her fingers to the bronze, warm from Reyson's hand. "Because they're safe as long as the medallion's with you, right? Lillia's hopes?"

Reyson squints at her. "Stop reading me."

"I don't have to," Leanne says. "I understand you anyway."

Reyson closes his hand over the medallion again. "I suppose...even if I couldn't save anyone from the fire...at least I can fulfill Lillia's last wishes. If nothing else."

"We can fulfill them together."

The wind picks up around them. Leanne shivers as she folds her arms over her thin nightgown. She really should have taken a robe.

"Here." Reyson unwinds the shawl from his shoulders and drapes it over hers. Leanne considers refusing it - won't he be cold now? - but warmth wins out over generosity, and she snuggles gratefully into the wool. "We should probably go back inside."

"One more thing," Leanne says quietly. "Do you remember...just before everything happened...the festival?"

"The one for Mother's birthday?" Reyson looks at her askance. "Why do you ask?"

"It was a sunny day," Leanne says, not answering his question. "The whole forest came, and we spent days cooking all the food. Mother looked beautiful, and Rafiel had put a crown of roses in her hair. And we all sung the blessing galdr, and Reina baked a berry cake, and even Father smiled...the party went on into the night, with singing and dancing..."

Reyson's lips quirk slightly. "Wasn't it you who made an absolute mess of the decorations?"

"It was not a mess!" Leanne pouts. "Father said it was _creative."_

Reyson snorts. "You could slap mud on a rock and Father would call it beautiful."

"Father just has excellent taste!" Leanne tosses her hair. "Mother even said it was the best birthday she ever had. And she had had quite a few!"

"When I was traveling with Ike's army...Mist once told me that beorc celebrate their birthday every year."

"Every single year? Isn't that an awful lot?"

"Well, they aren't very long-lived creatures," says Reyson. "It averages out, I'm sure…"

"I would like to see a beorc party one day," Leanne muses. "But...they would not be so grand as Serenes parties. Nor as musical. It was a beautiful time, that day, wasn't it?"

"It was."

 _The last time we were all together, and happy._ The next evening, Rafiel had vanished, and within weeks, there had been nothing left of Serenes but smoke.

"Perhaps we should have another festival," Leanne continues. "Here in Gallia. We could invite everyone...wouldn't it be nice?"

"Leanne..." Reyson sounds tired. "I don't...I don't want to talk about this."

"I know they're gone," Leanne says quietly. "But - but I'm here. You're here. Can't we...can't we keep them alive, just a little bit?"

Quiet falls, only the sound of a cricket chirping in the distance, the rustle of leaves in the wind. The voice of the forest, Leonore would call it. Leanne doesn't spend enough time listening anymore.

"You're so different from me," Reyson says at last. "I don't know if I even spoke any of our siblings' names for twenty years. I tried so hard just to...forget. To only live for the future."

"If we forget them, then they're really gone."

"That's a lovely sentiment, but…" Reyson's shoulders slump. "I can't do it, Leanne. I can't be like you."

"I'm not asking you to be."

Reyson only shakes his head. Leanne steps a little closer, and then rests her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want to forget," Leanne says at last. "Any of it. Already, people only speak of the herons as tragic figures, lost martyrs. Our songs, our stories...I don't want it all to be lost."

"I don't want that, either." Reyson's voice is quiet enough that Leanne can barely hear it.

"Don't worry," Leanne tells him. "I'll remember it all. I'll keep Serenes alive, and when you're ready, you can join me too."

Reyson rests his head against hers. "...Thank you, Leanne."

\---

_Dear Tibarn,_

_Thank you for answering my last letter! I was happy to get your response. I'm glad to hear everyone's doing well in Phoenicis._

_You've seen the forests here, I'm sure, but I can't help being amazed by them. They're much bigger than Serenes ever was, and so different, too! Nealuchi took me and Reyson exploring, and the plants are nothing like anything I've ever seen. They're huge! The air feels different, too, thicker somehow - I suppose that's the difference between a forest and a jungle. I drew some pictures. Reyson says they look like ink splotches, but I know you don't agree with him._

_Oh, and don't tell Reyson I said this, but I think he misses you. He's been kind of sulky since we got back, but when your letters got here, he cheered right up. You should keep writing to him - it's nice to see him happy again. I know your friendship is very important to him._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you for King Caneighis's conference in a little while! We've only been in Gallia for a month, but it feels like so long, doesn't it?_

_Say hello to Janaff and Ulki for me!_

_Yours truly,_

_Leanne_

\---

"I think the plan has been going quite well, Nealuchi."

"Has it, my lady?"

"Yes, yes." Leanne bobs her head in a nod as they fly down the castle hall. "Did you see the letter Tibarn sent Reyson? Of course I couldn't read it - even if I could read the modern language, Reyson grabbed it before I could even get a glance - but it was _huge!_ Dozens of pages long, I think!"

"That is true," Nealuchi muses. "I hadn't noticed it myself, but now that you point it out…"

"Right?"

"What could they even be writing about?"

"Who knows? But you saw Reyson mooning around afterwards, right?"

"He was in high spirits, it's true…"

"Exactly!" Leanne turns in midair to face Nealuchi as they continue through the castle. "The joy in his heart was unmistakable. So clearly, their relationship is doing well. Does it have anything to do with my plans? It doesn't matter! Either way, Reyson is happy. And that was my goal all along, after all."

"Of course, my lady."

"I don't think they're together yet, though. I bet I'd be able to tell. Besides, my _other contacts_ would probably tell me if anything had happened on that front."

"You mean Janaff and Ulki?"

"Yes! But their letters didn't have anything of the sort, right?"

"They did not," says Nealuchi. "I checked very carefully."

"Tibarn would most likely have told Janaff and Ulki if anything happened," says Leanne. "He tells them everything. Besides, they are very perceptive. Still, I'm not going to be deterred. After all…few people are going to become a couple through letters alone, and within a few more weeks, Reyson and Tibarn will be in the same country again!"

"For the meeting of the laguz tribes?"

"Yes, of course!" Leanne clasps her hands together. "That is what today's meeting with Caineghis is about, actually! Making plans to host the meeting!"

"I don't know that a stuffy council meeting is the best place for romance," says Nealuchi thoughtfully.

Leanne pats his shoulder. "I have considered that, Nealuchi. Just leave it all to me. I can handle this."

They arrive at Caineghis's throne room, and the soldiers on either side salute before pushing the grand doors open. Leanne curtsies as she enters. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty!"

"And to you, Princess Leanne, Nealuchi," says Caineghis. "Thank you for coming. I hate to trouble you over such a trivial matter, but as my guests and the royal family of Serenes, you and your brother ought to have a say in the matter of this upcoming conference."

"I hate to contradict, but this is hardly a trivial matter, Your Majesty," says Reyson. "The new alliance being forged between the laguz nations...this annual conference between the kings will be the first step towards a new path of history, and we must ensure it is pulled off without a hitch."

"True enough," says Caineghis. "It has already been agreed upon that Gallia will be hosting this first meeting. Prince Reyson, Princess Leanne, as the envoys of Serenes, you are of course invited. I myself will be in attendance, along with my nephew and heir, Skrimir. There will also be King Tibarn of Phoenicis, and King Kilvas...Naesala. I intend to extend an invitation to King Dheginsea as well, but...I must confess, I sincerely doubt he will attend. Still, I would like the two of you to have a say in plans for the meeting."

"We appreciate it, King Caineghis," Reyson says, "but I am afraid we have little knowledge of such matters. I have studied diplomacy since my time in Phoenicis, but...I have not had much opportunity to put it into practice. And my sister, as the youngest princess, knows less."

Leanne glares at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm good at planning things, though, Your Majesty. I am happy to help, if there's anything I can do!"

"I would be lying if I said I was looking forward to seeing Naesala again," Reyson mutters. "But considering everything...I suppose we should place our trust in him. He wouldn't be fool enough to misbehave with Caineghis and Tibarn there, anyway…"

"You're right," says Leanne quickly. "You don't want to spend the whole conference worrying over him! It will all be fine. Anyway, what are the plans for the conference, Your Majesty?"

"Well, the envoys will arrive...they will spend the night...and then the meeting will be held the next day." Caineghis shrugs massive shoulders. "I do not know what else there is to say. Gallia is compiling a list of subjects requiring discussion...matters of state and the like. If there is anything either of you would like to present, I would suggest you prepare them…"

"Is there anything planned for after the conference?" Leanne asks.

"After?" Caineghis blinks. "I suppose we will provide meals and shelter for the night, then the guests will all return the next day. Is there anything else?"

"Well…" Leanne pretends to ponder. "Wouldn't it be nice to celebrate a little bit after the meeting? These will be the official first steps towards uniting the laguz nations in friendship, after all!"

"Leanne, this is a peace meeting, not a party," says Reyson.

"Who says it can't be both?" Leanne bats her eyelashes. "I can plan the whole thing, Your Majesty. It wouldn't be any trouble…"

"Hmm…" Caineghis's eyes crinkle at the corners. "It _has_ been some time since there was celebration here at the castle, and it will be a monumental occasion…"

"You don't have to indulge her, Your Majesty," Reyson says quickly.

"No, no. I quite like this idea, actually." Caineghis nods. "What did you have in mind, Princess Leanne?"

"Nothing over the top," says Leanne. "A feast, of course. Some dancing, and decorations. Music would be nice."

"Yes, that can all be arranged," says Caineghis. "Giffca, would you ask the palace staff to begin preparing for a feast, to be held the night of the tribes meeting? And Princess Leanne, I will take you up on your offer, and ask that you take charge of planning the occasion."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty!" Leanne curtsies.

"There is a banquet hall on the third floor that would be well-suited," says Caineghis. "You may decorate to your heart's content, and you will have the assistance of the castle staff, as well. We'll make sure to mention this affair in the invitations, too. My, I am looking forward to the looks on King Phoenicis's and Kilvas's faces..."

Giffca looks slightly long-suffering. Reyson is massaging his forehead.

"I will do my best!" Leanne promises. "It will be a wonderful party!"

\---

The next few weeks pass in a blur as Leanne tackles her new project with vigor. The offered banquet hall is scrubbed clean, a menu is planned, and arrangements are made to hire a group of Gallian bards for the night. Leanne personally oversees the creation of decorations and arranges the furniture with a critical eye. Each country's entourage numbers no more than five, so Leanne can put personal effort into the seating cards and invitations (all of which, save Goldoa's, are accepted.)

By the time the conference is drawing close, the banquet hall is beautiful. The plants of Gallia might be different from those of Serenes, bigger and more colorful, less delicate - but flowers are flowers, and Leanne has applied the techniques her sisters taught her with great effect. Garlands and wreaths of flowers and vines, spiraling streamers of fine fabric, elaborate fern arrangements at every table and corner - the banquet hall is nearly unrecognizable under all the decoration. Music will play throughout the night, and Leanne was able to transcribe the melodies of a few classic Serenes ballads to mix in with the Gallian, Kilvan, and Phoenician ones. A celebration of diversity, just as this alliance should be.

But the greatest part of all, a secret plan known only to Leanne herself and to Nealuchi - is the balcony. It is situated at the end of the hall from the party room, and it is much smaller than the one near Leanne's chambers, just a little stone nook - not a place where people will frequently wander. Leanne has flown up a greenhouse's worth of flowers, selecting only the brightest and most colorful, and set down candles in a circle - after all, it will be dark, and bird laguz have terrible night vision. She'll light the candles on the night of the party. The balcony looks undeniably romantic, like the scene from a climax of a novel, or even a vista for a proposal.

Luring both Tibarn and Reyson here after a night of celebration will be easy enough, particularly if Leanne is able to rope both Janaff and Ulki into her efforts. With a few nudges, the two will have danced together at least once that night, and they'll be happy and relaxed - what better opportunity will there be? It will be like something out of a fairytale, and the balcony will create the perfect scene.

Easy. Simple. How could any of it go wrong?

\---

The day before the conference, and therefore the day of Kilvas's and Phoenicis's arrivals, dawns bright and sunny, and Leanne spends the entire day nearly bouncing with excitement.

Kilvas's small envoy arrives first - Naesala, of course, along with a few bored-looking crow guards that Leanne doesn't know. She makes polite enough conversation, but both she and Reyson are watching the sky - a fact Naesala notices, and looks slightly annoyed about, his scowl even more vivid than the expression of disgust he wears when Nealuchi embraces him.

"Don't take it personally," Leanne stage-whispers to him as she and Nealuchi shuffle him inside towards the castle. "Reyson's got a lot on his mind."

"Um, okay?" Naesala shrugs. "Not that I care. Just remember, before that hawk was around, I was the one who always protected - "

"Yes, nice catching up with you, goodbye!" Leanne says cheerfully before darting back out to join Reyson.

Nealuchi rejoins them shortly after, looking a little dejected. "The nestling is as sharp-tongued as ever…"

"He's always like that, Nealuchi," says Leanne comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he cares about you, too."

"Mmm…" Nealuchi shakes himself, feathers ruffling. "Well, it is how it is."

They only wait for another twenty minutes before large, flapping shapes are visible on the horizon. Leanne opens her mouth to point them out, but Reyson is already flying skyward, and she has to beat her wings twice as fast just to catch up with him.

Tibarn is shifting into his usual form as Leanne and Reyson come to a stop in front of him. "Good to see you two again!"

"And you," says Reyson. He seems...almost shy, which Leanne can't say she was expecting. Reyson is _never_ shy. "You, ah...look well."

"So do you," says Tibarn. "More color in your face. The forest agrees with you, eh?"

"I suppose it does - " Reyson cuts off as Tibarn rests a hand on his shoulder, and then the color in his face becomes undeniable. Leanne nearly laughs.

Tibarn raises an eyebrow. "You okay, Reyson?"

"We...we shouldn't keep you from King Caineghis," Reyson says quickly, ducking his eyes and turning away. "That would be...poor form…"

"This way, then!" says Leanne. "We all have a lot to catch up on, don't we? Oh, Nealuchi, I want to talk to Janaff and Ulki, so if you can stay to help me translate..."

Tibarn and Reyson fly down towards the castle - _alone_ , Leanne notes proudly. She hadn't even planned for that.

"Tibarn is so _dense_ ," Leanne mumbles, folding her arms as she turns to face Janaff and Ulki. "My brother is entirely unsubtle. How can he not tell?"

"The hawk king is a man of many talents, but matters of the heart may not be one," Nealuchi muses.

"So I'm guessing you have something up your sleeve, Your Highness?" Janaff asks, folding his arms. "I saw the invitation, of course. Was the addition of an after party your doing?"

"How did you guess?" Leanne beams.

"My lady is quite clever," says Nealuchi.

"This seems...dangerous," says Ulki. "Prince Reyson...does not take kindly to others trying to meddle in his affairs."

"I'm not _meddling_ ," says Leanne. "Okay, I am meddling, but only a bit. And it's all for the best, anyway. I want you two to help!"

The moment Nealuchi finishes translating, Janaff's eyes widen and he lifts his hands to shoulder height. "Oh, no. Tibarn would never tear _you_ limb from limb, Princess Leanne, but I value my life too much to get dragged into this."

"He wouldn't hurt you," Leanne says flippantly. "Don't be silly."

"Janaff is exaggerating, but I am also...reluctant to get involved," says Ulki. "For a number of reasons."

"He's scared of getting a lecture from Prince Reyson," Janaff clarifies. "So am I, come to think of it."

"It won't be anything big," Leanne says quickly. "I just want you to help me keep an eye on things, make sure they get to spend time together...and on the night of the party, convince Tibarn to go out to the balcony at the end of the hall. At ten, all right?"

"Hmm…" Janaff ponders. "That's it, huh..?"

"Janaff," says Ulki, closing his eyes, "please do not tell me that you are actually considering this."

"Hey," says Janaff, "we've been watching those two dance around each other for two decades, and I'm pretty sick of it. You are too, right?"

"I suppose…" Ulki folds his arms. "But…"

"Besides, if everything blows up, Princess Leanne will be the one who takes the fall, right?" Janaff says breezily. "We just say she asked us to send him there, and we _are_ supposed to take orders from the herons, after all...so I doubt the king'll blame us."

"That is a...salient point."

"It is!" Leanne butts in. "I promise, if something goes wrong, I'll be the one who gets in trouble. Not that anything will go wrong!"

"Fine," Janaff concedes. "Guess I'm in. Ulki?"

Ulki gives a long, tired sigh. "...I suppose someone must keep you from getting into trouble."

"Hey, show your elder some respect!" says Janaff. "Okay, Princess Leanne. We're with you."

"Excellent!" Leanne cheers. "Let's go back to the castle, shall we? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

\---

The meeting is held right after breakfast, a conference between the leaders of all the tribes. As the elder, Reyson is Serenes's primary representative, with Leanne as his right hand (and Nealuchi there to translate.) Tibarn takes the chair on Reyson's other side with a casual air, like it's a habit, and Leanne notes the slight pulse of emotion that comes from Reyson at the gesture.

The meeting itself is dull, as Leanne expected it would be. But the mood is fairly high, there is little bickering, and while no official alliance has been formed yet, the bonds between the three (perhaps four, though Leanne is not sure if two people count as a nation) laguz countries appear to be strong. Trade agreements are made, a soldier exchange program is discussed, movements to broker an official treaty with Crimea are planned, all with minimal fuss. Even Naesala agrees to the others' terms without complaint, perhaps because of Reyson and Tibarn's sideways glares.

Still, Leanne is relieved when it is over - despite Nealuchi's help and her own best efforts, reading all those people when she can't speak their language is exhausting. She really must take Reyson up on the offer for lessons. And besides, she has never done well with boredom.

Afterwards, Caineghis cleans up his papers and passes them to Giffca with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we all retire now, to prepare for the...festivities?"

"Ah, yes." Reyson closes his eyes briefly. "The party."

Tibarn laughs. "Don't worry, Reyson. No harm in indulging your sister. Besides, it sounds like a nice respite from all the work we've been doing lately."

Reyson pauses. "Well…"

Tibarn gets to his feet and salutes. "See you tonight, then." And he leaves the room, Janaff and Ulki trailing in the wake of his bulk (the former winks at Leanne.)

"Come on, Reyson," Leanne says brightly. "Let's go get ready!"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Reyson asks as she nearly drags him from the room.

"It's a little late for that," says Leanne. "After all, the party's tonight! Come on, let's get you dressed up!"

"I hardly see why it matters what I'm wearing."

"Aren't you the acting ruler of Serenes? You should look the part! Besides, I can't have my big brother embarrassing me."

"We can't have that." Reyson sounds weary.

"Don't worry," Leanne promises as she shoves him into his bedroom. "I've taken care of everything! Now get dressed, and then come to my room so I can make you beautiful!"

\---

With a little help from Caineghis, Leanne had commissioned a Gallian tailor to create formalwear in the Serenes style. Reyson's suit is a work of art, faintly glimmering white material trimmed in soft green, cut and tapered to allow for movement while still boasting flowing sleeves and an elegant air.

Leanne had put a little less consideration into the style of her own gown, but she's still very pleased with it. It looks not unlike a dress her mother had worn to formal occasions when they were younger, but tonight the nostalgia is sweet instead of bitter.

"You look great!" Leanne enthuses as she brushes Reyson's hair (slow, gentle strokes from the bottom, the way Lillia taught her.) "Isn't this going to be fun? I haven't been to a party in twenty years!"

"It is...nostalgic, I suppose," Reyson says faintly. "Considering that you had a hand in all of it, that is...unsurprising."

"Down to the menu!" Leanne promises. "Although King Caineghis picked the meat dishes for me, of course." She sets down the brush. "Now, how should we do your hair?"

"Do my hair?" Leanne can see Reyson's puzzled face in the mirror. "What do you mean?"

"Ceremonial braids, silly! It's tradition for heron parties! Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I didn't forget," says Reyson. "But I...don't know how to do any of them."

"I know a few!" says Leanne. "Mother taught me how. Want me to do it for you?"

Reyson eyes her, a little nervously. "You're sure you can?"

"Of course!" Leanne huffs. "And you won't lose any hair in the process. I promise."

"Fine...but be cautious."

"Great!" Leanne sets to work, dividing Reyson's hair into dozens of sections. "Hold still."

"I don't know why I'm nervous," Reyson mumbles.

Leanne's fingers flit through his hair. "Nervous?"

"Yes...you can probably feel it." Reyson sighs. "For no reason. It's just a silly party…"

Leanne could feel it, but decides not to mention it. "There's nothing wrong with being nervous."

"But I don't even know why I _am_ nervous."

"Well, it's been awhile since you saw Tibarn, right?"

Reyson freezes. "What - what does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing, nothing," Leanne says soothingly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to impress people you care about."

Reyson mumbles something under his breath. Leanne hums softly as she works.

"There," Leanne says at last, leaning back to admire her handiwork. "All done!"

Reyson tilts his head from side to side, looking at the intricate updo in the mirror. "It...actually looks good."

Leanne plants her hands on her hips. "Why wouldn't it look good?"

"Well...thank you, Leanne," says Reyson, getting to his feet. "I can't do yours, though. Mother never taught me."

"That's okay," Leanne says breezily. "I always look beautiful." She winks, and Reyson actually laughs at that, filling her with pride.

\---

When Leanne and Reyson arrive at the banquet hall, the musicians have just finished setting up, and food is being set out at long buffet tables. Reyson stares around at the explosion of greenery making up the decorations.

"Like it?" Leanne asks, patting a fern frond. "I worked hard!"

"You certainly were busy," says Reyson. "It does look...familiar."

"My skills have not grown dull with age."

"Ah, there you two are." Caineghis nearly takes up the entire door as he enters, wearing finer robes than usual. Giffca skulks in his shadow, still wearing black, although Leanne suspects it might be silk. "Little party planner! I hope you enjoy the evening. You worked hard for it."

"It was very kind of you to let her," says Reyson.

Caineghis waves a hand. "Truth be told, I needed little convincing. A bit of frivolity cannot do us harm, and it made her so happy!"

Leanne curtsies. "Have a good time at the party, Your Majesty!"

Reyson translates, and Caineghis smiles down at her. "I do believe I shall. Come, Giffca. Let your hair down a bit, just for tonight, yes?"

Giffca lifts a heavy eyebrow, but allows Caineghis to lead him over to one of the small, round tables scattered around the edge of the room.

"I wonder if they'll dance?" Leanne says to Reyson in a low voice. "It is hard to picture…"

Reyson goes pale. "There's dancing?"

"I told you there would be! You never listen to me."

"I can't keep up with all your chirping."

"You'd better dance! At least a little. You're the representative for Serenes! It will look bad if you don't."

"Ugh…" Reyson scowls. "You've cornered me."

"It won't be so bad. You don't have to dance with Naesala or anybody. Tibarn would be fine. Oh, speak of the devil!"

The hawks have entered the party. Tibarn's silk shirt and leather jacket would look almost respectable if he hadn't unbuttoned them halfway to the midriff. Still, he did brush his hair before tying it back, a sight Leanne's not sure she's ever seen. Janaff and Ulki are wearing suits too, although they both look very out of their element.

"Welcome to the party!" Leanne calls, waving the hawks over.

"Hey, you two." Tibarn ruffles Leanne's hair. "Wow, you went all out decorating, huh?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Call it a lucky guess." Tibarn laughs. "How're you, Reyson?"

"Um," says Reyson, quickly tearing his eyes away from Tibarn's bare chest (he is not as subtle as he thinks he is.) "Well enough. A bit...nervous."

"Did Leanne do your hair?" Tibarn cocks his head.

"Y...yes. It doesn't look awful, does it?"

"'Course it doesn't." Tibarn says in a low voice. "You look gorgeous."

"You, ah...also look nice." Reyson's eyes flit briefly to Tibarn's torso again.

(Leanne thinks, for a moment, that she might not have needed any more plans after all.)

There's a little commotion from the doors, and they all glance towards Naesala, being half-dragged along by Nealuchi, his tired-looking guards trailing in their wake. Prince Skrimir, Ranulf, and a few other-high ranking Gallians have arrived as well - nearly the entire guest list of the party is here now, and as the room fills, the musicians strike up a fast-paced, jaunty tune.

"Dancing!" Leanne grabs for Janaff and Ulki at random and ends up with the latter. "Come on, come on! If we don't start, nobody will!"

"Janaff, if I die, you must look after the king," Ulki says in an undertone as Leanne drags him away.

"Do I have to?" Reyson groans.

"Can't hurt to indulge her, can it?" Tibarn holds out a hand to Reyson. "Can I have this dance?"

"Um." Reyson sounds breathless. "That's...I suppose. I'm dreadful, though."

Tibarn's laugh booms through the room. "So am I!"

"Ooh, they really are dancing together…" Leanne squints over Ulki's shoulder to get a better view as she leads him out on the dance floor. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"I keep hoping that I am misinterpreting your words, Princess Leanne, and finding I am not."

"Shh, Ulki. Just dance."

Tibarn and Reyson really are bad dancers, more "rhythmically swaying" than anything. Leanne half-expects Reyson to storm from the dance floor in frustration. But he doesn't, and as Leanne turns past them (trying to both keep an innocent amount of distance, and keep them in view) she notes they're both smiling.

Maybe the company is enough.

Eventually, the song ends, and another strikes up. This one is far slower, and with more delicate chords. Reyson freezes.

"Reyson?" Tibarn looks down at him, concern worrying his brow. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just...this is…" Reyson breaks off abruptly.

 _A heron love ballad,_ Leanne finishes for him, mentally. One traditionally played for first dances at weddings. It had taken some work, but the Gallian bards had been very willing to learn the song if Leanne hummed it for them. A way to put romance in Reyson's mind, without the rest of the guests being any the wiser. A stroke of genius, if she said so herself.

Reyson stares over at the musicians. "How on earth did they…?"

"Reyson?"

"It's nothing," Reyson says, face pink. "Absolutely nothing."

"If you want to stop dancing, we can - "

"No, no, I…" Reyson takes a harsh breath. "I do not mind. Let us keep dancing."

Leanne resists the urge to pump her fist.

"Princess Leanne, you are standing on my foot," Ulki sighs.

"Sorry!" Leanne releases him. "You can go now."

"Thank you." Ulki bows, and then half-flees away to the refreshment tables.

For the rest of the night, Leanne keeps a mindful eye on her self-appointed charges. Not that she doesn't try to enjoy herself - she dances with Nealuchi, Ranulf, Janaff, Skrimir (he's terrible,) and then Ranulf again, both keeping an eye on the guests and showing off that _she_ , at least, payed attention to her mother's lessons back in Serenes. Normally, she would probably try to dance with Naesala too, but that would anger Reyson like nothing else, and Leanne has no desire to distract him and ruin the mood tonight.

The mood which is quite good, for everyone. Nealuchi is happily telling jokes and old stories to anyone who will listen. The Gallian soldiers are dancing and laughing, and the food and drinks are going over well. Skrimir has eaten half the meat at the refreshment table. Even Caineghis and Giffca share one waltz, which makes Leanne nearly spill her wine down her front from shock. Naesala spends most of his time sulking with a drink in the corner - there is still tension between Kilvas and Gallia, despite how the war concluded, and Leanne suspects it will only take time to heal. But he taps his foot to the music a few times, so that's something.

And of course, even once they stopped dancing, Tibarn and Reyson have spent most of the night together - and not just because Leanne placed their seating cards next to each other. Reyson has smiled more on this night than Leanne thinks she's seen him smile in twenty years, and Tibarn is in high spirits too. She doesn't need to read either of them to know they're enjoying the night - and that one another's presence is the reason why.

(And she isn't the only one to notice - at one point, Caineghis looks over at the two of them, then at Leanne, and much to her surprise, winks. She winks back.)

The party starts to wind down, and ten o'clock is drawing near. Some partygoers have already gone to bed, others sitting quietly and talking at tables.

On the far side of the room, Janaff saunters up to Tibarn and whispers something in his ear. The hawk king nods and leaves the ballroom. Janaff looks over at Leanne and gives a tiny salute.

Stage two, then. Leanne gets up from her seat and walks over to Reyson, who is standing at the beverage table.

"Brother, could you come out to the balcony for a moment?" Leanne asks him. "The one at the end of the hall."

Reyson stares at her. "Why?"

"Someone was asking after you," Leanne says, vaguely waving a hand.

"Who?"

"I forgot."

"Very helpful, Leanne. This had better not be a prank…"

"It's not!" Leanne says quickly. "I haven't pulled those since I was little!"

"Fine, I'll indulge you." Reyson shakes his head and leaves the banquet hall. Leanne waits for a moment, then leaves herself, slipping quickly out a hall window and then flying up to the roof, settling in at her vantage point. She had scoped it out when she finished decorating - from here, she can clearly see the balcony, and anyone standing on it.

She won't stay here all night, of course. Just long enough to confirm that things have worked, and then she'll take her leave. Hopefully, Reyson will be too distracted to try and sense her presence.

On foot, it takes Reyson and Tibarn longer to reach the balcony than it took a flying Leanne. It's a few minutes before the door opens below Leanne, bringing a rush of warm air and voices.

"...he said Ulki was out here," Tibarn is saying. "Maybe that's who she meant?"

"Maybe, but why would he want to talk to both of us?" Reyson steps out onto the balcony, white clothing illuminated by candlelight.

"I don't - "

"Wait a moment," Reyson's eyes narrow. "What…is all this?"

"Looks like someone decorated out here, too," says Tibarn slowly. "But why?"

Reyson looks down at the candles, up at the flowers. His face goes pale, and then bright red.

That isn't the reaction Leanne was hoping for, and her stomach falls to her feet.

"Reyson…" To Leanne's horror, an expression of realization is slowly dawning on Tibarn's face, too. "Is this supposed to be...um…"

"I didn't do this," Reyson says quickly. "You - you must believe me, I had no idea - "

"I believe you," Tibarn says hastily. "But, uh…"

"Leanne!" Reyson snaps, whirling around on his heel. "I know you're around here somewhere! Come out, _right now."_

Leanne considers not heeding him - but she's nervous enough that he can probably sense her, and besides, lying at this juncture seems cruel. She leaves her hiding spot and flies down to land on the balcony.

"Leanne?" Tibarn asks. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Brother, Tibarn," Leanne says, hoping her voice doesn't tremble. "Are...are you having a nice evening?"

"Don't play dumb," Reyson snaps. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"I…"

Reyson is practically shaking with anger. Tibarn can't seem to look at either him or Leanne, shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting from balcony to sky.

"Tibarn," says Reyson slowly, folding his arms. "could you give me a moment alone with my sister?" He says _sister_ like he wants to say _mortal enemy._

"I'll just…" Tibarn looks awkwardly around. "Yeah. I'll go. Sorry."

Reyson glares at the ground as Tibarn walks away. Leanne looks hopelessly around the balcony. The flowers, so pretty when Leanne placed them, now look sickly and saccharine, the candles childish. What was she _thinking?_ How did she get so carried away?

The balcony door shuts, and Reyson looks up. His expression is thunderous. Leanne has never once in her life had that expression directed at her - sometimes Lucian earned Reyson's ire, or Naesala, or one of their playmates, but Reyson never, never looked at Leanne that way -

"I don't even know what to say," Reyson says at last. "I just don't. So I'll let you do the talking. _Explain yourself."_

"I…" Leanne twists the hem of her sleeve between her fingers. "I was just trying to...help…"

"Help?" Reyson tosses an arm to the side, gesturing at the balcony display. _"Help?_ With what?"

"With...you and Tibarn…"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I thought...I could help you…" The words sound so foolish now that she's saying them to Reyson. "Help you...er, become a couple…"

"What made you think I wanted _help_ with that?"

"I…"

"This is ridiculous." Reyson is undoing the intricate braids in his hair, wincing as he tugs too hard on fragile strands; Leanne thinks briefly of stopping him, but instead watches as he rips apart her handiwork. "I'm an adult, not a child who needs your _help_. Who do you think you are, trying to play matchmaker? My friendships are none of your business, sister or not!"

"But you love him!" Leanne bursts out.

"How - " Reyson's face goes bright red. "Were you _reading_ me?"

"I didn't mean to!" Leanne says hastily. "It's obvious, anyway - any heron could tell!"

"So you thought you'd try to force us together?" Reyson growls. "Who gave you the right to meddle like that?"

"I wasn't meddling!"

"How long have you been trying to do this?" Reyson yanks another braid free, wincing as he tugs the pins out. "All your little comments, the letters, the gifts - goddess, was this whole party just part of your scheme?"

"I really did want to have a party," Leanne stammers. "But - but it was - a side benefit - "

"A _side benefit?"_

"I was trying to help," Leanne repeats. "I thought, since you were so sad about being separated - and Janaff and Ulki said you two had been - "

"Wait, you dragged _them_ into this, too? How many people were laughing along with you?"

"Nobody was laughing! But...they helped...so did Nealuchi, and King Caineighis knew too, I think…"

"Goddess," Reyson groans, abandoning his hair and burying his face in his hands. "I might as well just flee laguz country at this rate. Perhaps I'll go to Crimea and beg the queen for sanctuary."

Leanne sniffles.

Reyson lowers his hands, glaring at her. "I just can't believe you would do this."

"I'm sorry," Leanne whispers. Her eyes are stinging. "I'm sorry, I didn't - I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or…"

Reyson sighs, pushing his hair up off his forehead. It's half-loose now, tangled from the braids being so roughly removed. "Well, you did. Imagine how dumb I feel. How _embarrassed_ I feel. How am I supposed to look Tibarn in the eye after this?"

"Sorry," Leanne whimpers, trying to force the tears to stay in her eyes, where they belong, but they're starting to brim over. "I shouldn't have...I didn't realize…"

Reyson's face shifts. "Wait, Leanne, don't cry - "

Somehow, being told not to cry makes Leanne cry harder, and the tears spill down her face in a wave. She tries to hide her face in her hand. "I'm sorry!"

"Leanne - "

"I just wanted to help," Leanne says into the muffling hand. "I didn't think - I didn't think it would end up like this. I didn't mean to embarrass you…"

"Well, what did you mean to do? What did you think was going to happen?"

"I thought...I don't know. I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?"

"You're always talking about looking after me and Father, and I just - I just wanted - to do something for you, this time. I wanted you to just be selfish for once!"

"Some people say I'm too selfish!"

"Well, they're stupid!" Leanne bursts out. "You're always thinking about other people! About my future, about helping Father and Tibarn and rebuilding Serenes - but you never, ever think about yourself, or what would make you happy!"

"I don't have time for anything like that," says Reyson. "For your sake, and for Father's - for _everyone's_ \- I need to remain focused. I don't have time for anything like this!"

"Just because…" Leanne takes a deep breath, steadying her voice. "Just because you survived the fire doesn't mean you have anything to atone for, you know."

Reyson freezes.

"This is still your life," Leanne says, wiping her eyes. "And I want you to live it. Our family did, too. You don't have to keep hurting yourself, closing yourself away, trying to be someone you're not - you can just be you. Just Reyson. That's all. Please...please let yourself be that person again. Let yourself be happy. Let the guilt...let it go."

"I can't," Reyson says quietly. "It's a part of me, I can't just…"

"You don't have to hold onto it all the time," Leanne answers him. "Your burdens...I can help. Tibarn can help. We all can. You aren't alone, Reyson. Even without our family...you've never been alone."

Reyson closes his eyes. "Don't...don't try and change the subject. We're not talking about me and my burdens. We're talking about why you tried to set up this...romantic rendezvous between me and Tibarn."

"But that _is_ why. To make you happy. I - I might have messed it all up, and gone too far, but - but that _was_ my goal."

Reyson doesn't say anything.

"Please just tell me," Leanne whimpers. "Just - you love him. And he's in love with you, too. I can feel it. You must be able to, too. Can't you?"

Reyson looks away. His nod is almost imperceptible.

"Then why?" Leanne pleads. "If you love each other, then - then why won't you…"

Quiet falls on the balcony.

"This is all new," Reyson says at last, turning away from her and resting his hands on the smooth stone of the balcony's edge, gazing out at the forest. "This...life."

"I don't understand," Leanne says, stepping closer to stand just behind him.

"For twenty years, I lived only for vengeance." Reyson closes his eyes; with his face wan in the moonlight, he looks like a statue. "From the day Tibarn pulled me out of that burning forest, from the day I breathed while my entire nation did not...I spent every day dreaming of the moment when beorc blood would wet my hands. Tibarn held me just enough at bay to keep me from charging into Begnion and attempting a slaughter, but that hunger still burned in me, stronger than the fire. I thought, perhaps, the only reason I survived at all...was because my rage was so powerful, feeding me, turning my blood into cold flame. I would have done anything, sacrificed anything, to see the beorc meet their end. I intended to one day die for that cause - I was certain that, one day, I would. For twenty years, I believed that."

"What changed?" Leanne asks quietly.

Reyson opens his eyes. "You were alive."

Leanne feels tears prick at her eyes again.

Reyson's fists tighten on the balcony rail. "You were alive, and...I was not alone. Color returned. Life returned. And I took my first true breath in twenty years. For the first time, I saw the world as more than a charred husk. The galdr of rebirth healed the forest...but it also healed me."

"Brother…" Leanne swallows. "I…"

"All those years, I had no need for any emotion save rage," says Reyson. "Grief was painful. Joy was a farce. Love? The word was useless to me. So I did not allow myself to feel anything at all...anything save that fury. I could not afford it. It would only slow my goals. But then...I changed. You were alive. And with your heartbeat, the door opened, I met Ike and the rest, and I...rejoined the world."

"What about Tibarn?"

"Of course, I always thought him handsome. What person wouldn't?"

(Privately, Leanne doesn't quite agree, but she doesn't say anything. Love is strange.)

"But I…" Reyson shakes his head. "Yes, of course I was interested in him, for a very long time. I started to fall for him, as we spent more time together, as he helped me, cared for me...as I tried to do the same for him in return. But I did not allow myself to dwell on anything like that. If the thought ever crossed my mind...I banished it at once. My only desire was the end of the beorc. Anything else was a mere distraction. But…but once I was able to move past that fury...once I started to view the world as a place to live, not to die…" His face has grown slightly pink.

"Then why not tell him?" Leanne asks. "You know he loves you too."

Reyosn's voice shakes when he speaks again. "I do not...I do not know how. It has been so long that love has come to feel...utterly foreign. I am so used to being defensive, shielded...to open up, to allow myself to be vulnerable…"

"It's scary?"

Reyson's breath huffs. "Fine, I admit it. It's scary."

"You don't have to be scared," says Leanne gently. "It's just Tibarn, after all. He thinks you hung the moon."

"I wouldn't go that far - "

"It's true!" Leanne rests a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone can tell. Even Janaff and Ulki say - "

"I don't need to know," Reyson mumbles, but his face is flushed again. "Quit sticking your nose in everything."

"I can't help it," Leanne tells him. "Your heart was troubled. I wanted to help heal it. Isn't that what herons are supposed to do?"

Reyson sighs, but the anger is gone from his voice. "How do you always get your way?"

"It's a talent," Leanne says. "But I...I really am sorry for hurting you. I was trying to help, but I might have...overdone it."

"You did," Reyson says. "But at least you've learned your lesson."

"Oh, definitely!" Leanne says quickly, wrapping an arm around him. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Good."

They watch the stars shining overhead.

"I'm still extremely angry with you," Reyson informs her at last.

"Vengeance isn't the answer, brother," Leanne says seriously.

Reyson rolls his eyes and open his mouth, but then the balcony door creaks open.

"Reyson?" Tibarn's voice booms out through the night. "Everything okay?"

"You came back," Reyson mutters, not turning around, and Leanne can see the tips of his ears are red.

"Well…" Tibarn rubs the back of his neck. "Nealuchi said I should come check and make sure everything was okay."

In the safety of her own head, Leanne cheers. _Well done, Nealuchi!_

"I can go," Tibarn continues. "If you two want to be alone…"

"No, no," Leanne says quickly. "I was just heading inside."

"Guess we should all get back in, then," says Tibarn. "It's cold out here, after all."

"Actually…" Reyson looks from Tibarn to Leanne. "Tibarn, if you would...stay here a moment, please? I would like to talk to you."

"Really?" Tibarn looks a little pleased. "All right."

"See you around, Tibarn!" Leanne says brightly, and hurries inside, closing the balcony door behind her.

(Yes, she's tempted to watch - but it seems kinder to give them a moment alone. Besides, she's tested the limits of Reyson's patience tonight, and isn't keen to see those limits break.)

\---

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tibarn's dark hair looks almost blue beneath the moon, tinged by orange at the tips from candlelight.

"A few things." Reyson doesn't quite look at him. "Are you...enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Tibarn glances around the balcony. "Your sister went a little wild with the decorations, huh?"

Reyson can't stop the grimace that briefly crosses his face. "She...certainly did."

"Look, Reyson," Tibarn says quickly. "I probably jumped to some conclusions back there. So, uh...no hard feelings, right? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't," says Reyson quickly. "That was all Leanne."

"Still, if you want to forget all about it…"

"I…" Reyson forces himself to look up at Tibarn, huge and silhouetted in the candlelight, framed by flowers and stars, and nearly loses his breath again. "I...I am not certain I do."

"Really?"

"I mean, it's embarrassing, but…" Reyson brushes his hair out of his face. "It's a bit nice, too, wouldn't you say?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"I...started to take it down." Reyson glances at the ground. "The, ah...pins were bothering me."

"Seems a shame to mess it up," says Tibarn. He reaches out and tucks one of the fallen locks behind Reyson's ear. "But it looks nice down, too. Always does."

As he starts to pull back, Reyson catches the hand in his own, holding it against his face. Tibarn freezes. "Reyson?"

"Please...allow me to say what I wish to," Reyson says softly. "When I am finished, then you can speak. All right?"

"Sure," Tibarn says. "Go ahead."

Reyson takes a deep breath, clinging onto Tibarn's hand like a lifeline. "I...am not completely certain how best to say this, but...you know that I care for you, Tibarn, very deeply. I have for some time. But it was only...only recently, when Leanne returned to us, and I discovered Lillia's message...that I allowed myself to dwell on those feelings. That I began to think of...living for life's sake, instead of for revenge. I found other feelings to drive me...hope, and joy, and…" Reyson swallows. "Love."

Tibarn's eyes glitter in the candlelight, dark and steady.

"I...I suppose that is all I can say, then," Reyson says. "I...love you, and...although duty might keep us apart at times…" He breaks off, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the hand against his face.

Tibarn is still watching him, face surprisingly grave and contemplative.

"It is frightening to bear such feelings," Reyson half-whispers into Tibarn's hand. "But I...I do not wish to run from them a moment longer. And I wish to...to be with you. Always. In whatever way I can. I wish to build a future with you, a new land, a...beginning. If you...would like that too?"

Tibarn brings his other hand up, now cupping Reyson's face between them, gentle despite their size and strength. "You're sure about this?"

"Of course," Reyson answers him. "How could I not be?"

The balcony is quiet, and the two only watch each other, as if there is nowhere else they'd rather look, as if the world could end in that moment and neither would mind.

"I can't think of anything to say," Tibarn confesses at last. "Words never are my strong suit."

Reyson laughs. "I know. You've always been a man of action. And I...I love that about you."

"Action, hm?" Tibarn leans down, closer to Reyson's face. His wings curl around them both, a shield from the cold. "I can try that."

"Do you love me?" Reyson's question is unusually tentative, so quiet that Tibarn can hardly hear it. "The way I love you?"

"I do," Tibarn breathes out, close enough to warm Reyson's lips. "Of course, I do."

"Good," Reyson says. "That's all I needed to hear." He tilts his face up, closing the last bit of distance between them, and beneath the starlight, they kiss.

And even between just the two of them, with nobody watching but the stars, it is a new beginning.

\---

"You seem quite proud of yourself, my lady," Nealuchi mentions as they wander through the party, picking at hor'dourves.

"It worked," Leanne tells him confidently.

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

Leanne shrugs, unable to keep the grin from her face. "Intuition."

\---

The Phoenicis delegation departs a full week after the meeting of the laguz tribes. To the surface observer, it's because Tibarn had more matters to discuss with King Caineghis - but Leanne suspects it might have to do with other things. Things like the fact that her brother and Tibarn seem to have become inseparable over the last week.

Reyson doesn't try to hide any of it from Leanne, and she in turn doesn't gloat. Sometimes compromise is necessary.

Still, eventually, Tibarn and the other hawks have to return home, and they say their farewells out in front of Castle Gallia, just like they did in Crimea, not very long ago, and yet in a different time.

"Please don't get into any more trouble," Janaff says to Leanne. "Seriously. I'm not pulling any more favors."

"I won't," Leanne promises. "I learned my lesson."

"I strongly suspect you did not, Princess Leanne," says Ulki tonelessly.

"I'll be fine!" Leanne waves a hand. "You two have a safe flight back."

"If we ever get flying," Janaff adds, glancing back at where Tibarn and Reyson have been talking quietly together, hand in hand (Leanne is not listening, or even reading, this time!) for nearly fifteen minutes. "Maybe we should just leave him here."

"Ah, young love." Nealuchi sighs.

"You two ready to take off?" Tibarn calls, and they all turn to face him. "I'm waiting."

"It's you we were waiting for," says Janaff, shaking his head. "But yeah, when you are."

"Come back soon!" Leanne says.

"Sure will." Tibarn looks down at Reyson. "Lots of reasons to come back."

"Hush," Reyson mutters, ears pink.

"I'll miss you too," says Tibarn, squeezing an arm around his shoulders. "And you, of course, Leanne."

"Who wouldn't?" Leanne grins, and even Reyson smirks at that.

"Really, though," Reyson says softly. "Please do visit. When...when you can." (And even Leanne is almost floored by what, from Reyson, is an open show of vulnerability.)

"I will," says Tibarn. "So long as you come to Phoenicis, too. Nealuchi can be your escort, right?"

Reyson nods. "Right."

There's a quiet moment, only the wind whistling through trees, as everyone tries to think of a reason to delay a few more minutes.

"Guess we really should get going, though," says Janaff. "We weren't supposed to be gone this long."

Ulki nods solemnly. "We are in for a speech when we return, I am sure."

"Yeah." Tibarn grimaces. "You're right. Guess this isn't goodbye, though, right? Just a 'see you later.'"

"It is," says Reyson, his hand tightening on Tibarn's.

"Well...that's that, then. Time to fly." Tibarn pats Leanne's shoulder, kisses Reyson, and then pulls back and lifts his hand in a salute. "See you all soon!"

Leanne waves, and the hawks take off, transforming and then flying until they are only gray specks in the blue sky, and then not even that. She lowers her hand, looking over at Reyson, who is still watching that blue space where Tibarn had been.

"If you want to go back to Phoenicis," Leanne says quietly, "you can. I'll be all right, and so will Father."

"Not yet. Right now, I need to look after Father. I might return there, though…" Reyson trails off. "Someday, anyway. There is no need for rush. We have...plenty of time."

"A whole future," says Leanne. "And we'll all live to see it, right, Brother?"

"We will," says Reyson. "This was only...the beginning."

\---

(THREE YEARS LATER)

Gallia is alight with the warmth and laughter of both reunions and new introductions. Leanne flops onto the sofa, joining the brothers already there.

"It is lovely to see everyone again," says Rafiel. Leanne keeps thinking if she looks away from him, he'll disappear, but he is still with them, radiant and smiling. His wife - now _that_ is a notion Leanne will have to get used to - is speaking with Tibarn in the corner, likely about muscles or fighting or some such thing. "Tibarn has grown up well, hasn't he? I hadn't spoken with him much since he was very young."

"Indeed," says Reyson. Leanne hides a giggle behind her hand.

"He seems like a kind man," says Rafiel. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Reyson ducks his eyes to the ground. "Of course."

"Then I am glad," Rafiel says softly, brushing his brother's hair back with a gentle hand. "You were not alone all this time."

"You know," Leanne adds brightly, squeezing Rafiel's arm, "it's all thanks to me. That he and Tibarn are together, I mean."

Rafiel blinks. "Really?"

"No," Reyson cuts across, glaring. "Not at all. It's _despite_ her - "

"Well, that's not how I remember it!"

"Children," Rafiel begins, sounding world-weary. "Please be kind to each other…"

"Twenty years!" Leanne says. "Twenty years, he didn't tell him. Can you believe that? If I hadn't stepped in..."

Reyson pinches his forehead. "That is not how it went."

"Is too!"

"Reyson, Leanne…"

"What are you three chirping about over there?" Tibarn calls.

"Nothing!" Leanne answers him brightly, and Reyson rolls his eyes.

But there is no malice in it, not really.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Reyson, and his relationship with Tibarn, have come so far from POR by the time RD comes around. I love them, and the heron family in general, so I wanted to write a fic about a little part of that journey!  
> \- Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
